(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper detector for a printer provided with two paths for guiding recording paper (hereinafter referred to simply as the paper) between a printer head and a platen.
(2) Background Information
One conventional type of printer having two guide paths for guiding the paper between a printer head and a platen where the printing occurs is equipped with two paper detectors, one provided in each of the respective guide paths, such as photo sensors or micro switches.
Consequently, because the two separate detectors are provided, one in each of the respective guide paths, the configuration is complicated, the assembly work is troublesome, and hence the manufacturing cost is relatively high.